


Un serment pour un sérum

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lurora, Romance, episode 3x18
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora était en compagnie de Lucien qui l'avait délivré des murs entres lesquels Klaus l'avait enfermée.





	Un serment pour un sérum

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Aurora était en compagnie de Lucien qui l'avait délivré des murs entres lesquels Klaus l'avait enfermée. Son sauveur l'avait invité à dîner et tous les deux étaient dans un endroit assez romantique de la Nouvelle-Orléans. La de Martel était très étonnée de l'attitude de son plus vieil ami et elle était curieuse de connaître la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux ce soir. 

« J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ma chérie, dit-il alors qu'il se rapprocha d'elle après avoir bu le sang d'une femme.

-Comme une folle, répondit-elle alors que le cadavre de l'homme sur lequel elle s'était abreuvée tombait au sol. Je suis seulement surprise par ton rendez-vous.

-Je me disais qu'ainsi, dans quelques siècles, toi et moi nous souviendrons de ce moment qui a marqué un tournant dans notre existence, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Un tournant, comment cela ?, lui demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Le règne des Mikaelsons touche à sa fin et le notre va bientôt commencer. Ils vivent leurs derniers jours sur cette planète, et nous serons enfin libres, continua-t-il.

Il prit sa coupe de champagne qui était sur la table et la tendit vers elle de la petite rousse afin qu'ils trinquent à l'avenir glorieux qui s'offrait à eux, mais elle retira la sienne un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Belles paroles Lucien, mais ce ne sont que des mots cela, des promesses qui n'ont aucune valeur, les hommes sont particulièrement doué pour parler mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'agir il n'y a plus grand monde, souligna-t-elle.

Au lieu d'être vexé il se mit à sourire, amusé de sa remarque. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et planta ses iris dans les siens.

-Je sais pourquoi tu me dis cela, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Klaus qui a déjà commis une énorme erreur en préférant Camille à toi, va amèrement le regretter, assura-t-il.

-Lucien, Nik est un originel et un hybride, il est plus fort que toi et il l'a toujours été, rétorqua-t-elle. 

A l'expression qu'il afficha elle devina qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise, il semblait confiant, et elle le vit sortir une petite fiole de la poche de sa veste. 

-Plus maintenant que j'ai bu ceci. Avec le sang de Freya, un peu de magie et des siècles de recherches j'ai pu mettre au point un sérum qui m'a rendu supérieur aux originels, je suis invincible, tu n'as qu'à demander à Finn, sauf que tu ne peux plus puisque je l'ai tué, déclara-t-il.

Aurora ouvrit les yeux autant qu'elle le pu, avant de reporter son attention sur le tube en entre les mains du brun. Cette fiole lui avait donné la capacité d'être plus fort qu'un originel et lui avait même permit d'en éliminer un c'était incroyable !

-Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord j'aimerais te faire une proposition, annonça-t-il en se levant.

La comtesse le suivit du regard n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait d'elle d'habitude c'était avec Tristan qu'il faisait affaires. Elle fut encore plus perplexe lorsqu'il vint près de sa chaise et posa un genou à terre.

-Aurora joins toi à moi, bois cette potion, deviens ce que je suis et ensemble nous régnerons sur le monde, tu auras mon amour éternel et tu seras libre de te venger de qui tu le souhaites, lui proposa-t-il. Nous passerons notre éternité ensemble et je te jure que je ferais ton bonheur.

Elle ne su quoi répondre, il lui offrait le pouvoir absolu en plus de son cœur qu'elle possédait depuis longtemps. La seule fille du trio de la trinité n'était pas aveugle, elle avait deviné les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il l'aimait, mais il l'aimait c'était une certitude. Elle était confuse, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme un homme dont elle pourrait potentiellement tomber amoureuse. Elle n'avait toujours aimé que Niklaus et malgré sa trahison elle l'aimait toujours, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle ne désirait pas se venger. Lucien avait toujours été Lucien, son ami d'enfance, son frère... C'est à ce moment là que le visage de Tristan apparut devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve de cette caisse qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs des eaux, et c'était peut-être sa seule chance de réussir. 

-J'accepterais ta proposition mais je ne pourrais ni t'aimer ni faire payer aux Mikaelson le mal qu'ils m'ont fait subir tant que mon frère sera prisonnier des océans, finit-elle par lui avouer.

Cela ne le découragea pas puisqu'au lieu de s'avouer vaincu il se releva très légèrement et lui prit délicatement les mains sans lâcher le flacon. 

-Alors laisse-moi te faire cette promesse tu le récupéras avant demain soir, et si j'échoue je le libérerais de ses souffrances, tu n'as qu'à me dire oui et plus jamais les Mikaelson n'auront l'opportunité de s'en prendre à toi, poursuivit-il.

Aurora était de plus en plus troublée, et était perturbée par le comportement de Lucien, elle avait été horrible avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle l'avait même attaqué et l'avait abandonné alors qu'il se desséchait. Pourtant, ce soir il la fixait avec tellement d'amour, de tendresse de dévotion qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser de façon logique. Son cœur battait pour Niklaus, et elle doutait qu'il puisse battre pour un autre homme mais elle ne le saurait pas si elle ne prenait pas le risque. Au pire si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre eux ils pourraient toujours rester amis, enfin elle l'espérait... 

-Lucien, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas le sérum, oui, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu viens de dire, sauve-mon frère de quelques manière que ce soit et ensuite je serais tout à toi, lui jura-t-elle.

Elle était consciente du sens de ses paroles mais à cet instant précis cela lui parut être la meilleur solution. Son dévoué prétendant obtenait son amour, son frère sa délivrance et et elle sa vengeance, pour son bonheur elle verrait plus tard. Il devrait attendre ,attendre que son cœur décide si Lucien était digne de succéder à Klaus, attendre qu'elle sache si elle était prête à aimer à nouveau. »

Le brun lui embrassa délicatement la main et lorsque leurs yeux se recroisèrent elle vit qu'ils brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle sourit sincèrement, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à sauver Tristan et elle pourrait débuter sa nouvelle vie.


End file.
